Nothing Else Matters
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean is in a good mood, Sam is embarrassed and Castiel gets some loving. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic was written from the following request from Anime Romancer777 **- Dean having one of those days that just make you smile. He is so ecstatic it's like he is overloading on sugar! The sun is out and the day is warm and he just can't help but have a playful tumble with Castiel outside, Sam is amused by Dean's playfully cheery attitude and Cas is just happy that Dean isn't his usual glum gruff self. Now the playful wrestle is all fun and games until the bodily closeness gets a little...intimate.

Sorry it took so long, things have just been a little mad for me the past few days!

* * *

Nothing Else Matters by Shadow Of Castiel.

Dean leant against the hood of the Impala with one hand, whistling and singing along with the radio playing Asia nearby, voice rising to the heavens when the song reached the chorus. He leant down, dipped his sponge into the bucket of soapy water at his feet, before slapping the sponge onto the already gleaming bodywork of his car and sweeping it across the paint with sure, steady strokes.

He paused with his careful ministrations to mop at his sweating brow with his forearm, smearing more bubbles onto his skin than taking off sweat. He shrugged to himself and lifted his t shirt to mop both the sweat and the bubbles away with the damp fabric. He returned to his task, squinting up to the skies and looking at the sun beating down upon the ground, before he started singing along with Asia once more.

He felt good; in fact, he felt the best he'd felt in a long time, free of all worries and concerns for the first time in months. He didn't know why he was in such a good mood; perhaps it was the sun, or the fresh spring air filtering through his system and making him as mad as the proverbial March hare. Whatever the reason was, he was happy, and glad to be free from depressing thoughts of impending Apocalypse, Lucifer, Michael demanding entrance into his body, and the over-bearing guilt he felt over Castiel's barring from Heaven.

He grinned up at Sam, as his brother emerged from Bobby's house, carrying two beers, still glistening and cold from the fridge. Sam couldn't help but grin at his brother's care-free attitude, dimples flashing in the bright white day as he stood back and watched Dean dance, sing and happily splash his car with soapy water.

Dean caught him staring and grinning at him, before he grinned back, shrugged, then asked - "What, Sammy? What's so funny, dude?"

"You," Sam replied, padding away from Bobby's house and coming closer to his brother, beer bottle stretched out for Dean to take.

"Me? Glad you find me funny, Sammy. I kinda think I am," Dean replied, with a wink and a gentle pull at the neck of the beer bottle with parched lips.

"You're the only one who thinks so, usually, Dean," Sam replied, automatically.

"Oh yeah? Well, you love it, bitch," Dean replied, before taking another swig of his beer.

"Yeah, shut up, jerk. In your dreams," Sam replied, before taking a much smaller sip of his own beer.

"Why d'you think I'm funny, anyhow?" Dean asked. "I was only cleaning the car."

"No, it's not the car, it's you. You seem unusually happy today," Sam responded, seriousness suddenly leaking through his smile and turning his expression suddenly sad.

"I dunno, Sammy. Just things feel good today, is all," Dean replied, with a happy shrug, unfazed by his brother's sudden show of darkness in his expression. "Can't deny a man his happiness, can you?"

"No, you can't," Sam agreed, with a nod, realizing that his brother might have a point, particularly now with all they were going through and faced on a daily basis.

He cleared his throat, uncomfortably, before changing the subject quickly.

"How's things with Cas, dude? They good?" he asked, taking a deeper swig of his beer and smacking his lips together as the cooling liquid slid down his throat.

"Yeah, couldn't be better," Dean replied, with am even more cheerful smile, tempered with a dreamy gaze and a far off look to his eyes.

"You really love him, don't you?" Sam asked, not expecting an answer, but receiving one anyway on the form of a slow, dreamy nod from Dean.

The older hunter sighed deeply again, a smile decorating his lips and setting his eyes to shining, staring off into the misty middle distance. Sam laughed at that, at the over-blown puppy dog love that Dean displayed whenever Castiel was near, at the mere mention of his name, even stronger now that Dean was happier, more relaxed, seemingly on top of the world.

Dean turned his gaze to Sam's, still looking dreamy eyed and happy, as he inhaled sharply; a sigh escaping his lips at the fresh smell of the air surrounding them both. The older Winchester felt the fresh spring air fizzing through his veins, settling in his stomach and coiling through his body. He felt invincible, on top of the world, and in need of Castiel. He longed to touch his lover again, to kiss him, to hug him, to know him in the intimate sense. He grinned; he felt suddenly horny, yet there was no outlet for it yet. Sam huffed out another laugh, knowing his brother well enough by now to guage his shifts in temperaments, his sudden dirty thoughts and knowing just who Dean was thinking about

"Now what are you laughing at?" Dean asked, flicking soap suds and water at his brother, who laughingly ducked away.

He escaped the first barrage of soap suds, but not the second, receiving a face full of water dripping from his chin and spattering in dark patches over his light gray t shirt.

"Hey, Dean, not funny," Sam exclaimed, a grin still lighting his face and making his eyes look happy like they hadn't done in a long time.

Seemingly, Dean's enthusiasm was infectious and he was glad for that.

"If it's not funny, then why are you laughing? I'll only stop when you stop laughing," Dean replied, flicking his brother again.

Sam ducked away and almost banged shoulders with Castiel, who'd been standing there for an indeterminate time, unnoticed by either hunter, watching with amusement settled within his intense blue gaze, ripe lips pouting into a smile barely hidden.

"Hey, Cas! How long have you been standing there?" Sam asked, stepping away from the angel, looking slightly flustered over jostling him.

"Long enough, Sam," Castiel replied, which was not much of an answer at all.

Neither Sam nor Dean questioned him, all too used to evasive measures and responses from the angel by now, to be offended. Instead, Dean gestured for Castiel to come to him, hands outstretched, fingers waggling and an inviting smile upon his face. Sam huffed out a laugh at the look of adoration settled deep within Castiel's gaze, tempered with surprise at the hunter's happiness.

If the younger Winchester had thought Dean resembled a love-sick puppy when he was with Castiel, then the angel was just as bad when he was with Dean. Even Sam could see their genuine affection and love for one another with every glance, every gesture, every hug, kiss and stolen caress of fingers against each other.

He watched as Castiel walked towards Dean, allowing the hunter to hug him, kissing Dean upon the cheek demurely as his hands slipped around his lover's waist. Dean turned, planted a sloppy kiss upon Castiel's responsive mouth, making Sam cringe and turn away from the loving exchange.

"Eeeew, Dean, gross," Sam exclaimed, as he tried to look anywhere else but at the kissing lovers.

"What, Sammy? I can't kiss my boyfriend, now, is that it?" Dean replied, gaze still locked with Castiel's, mouths hovering a mere inch apart, breath huffing in aroused gusts against each other's lips.

"I'm not saying that - " Sam replied, before turning away, uncertain as to what to say next. "I don't know, Dean. I have no answer."

"Good," Dean replied, with a nod of satisfaction, smiling when Castiel reached up to cup Dean's cheek tenderly.

Sam looked back, smiled when Dean turned to kiss Castiel's hand gently, sucking on the fingertips, drawing them deep into his mouth and making Castiel murmur in approval. With a sudden impish grin, Dean picked Castiel up bodily around the waist and hefted him to the ground, landing on top of him, making the angel chuckle his rare hoarse chuckles loudly.

"I don't know what's got into you, today, Dean, but I really like it," Castiel noted, as Dean tussled with him on the ground, pretending to wrestle with the angel and making Castiel laugh more.

"Good, and you're gonna like it even more in a minute," Dean replied, voice pitched low with intimacy. "I know just what I wanna do with you."

Dean grinned, grabbed Castiel's wrists and pinned him to the ground, panting heavily from wrestling excursions, dick already pressing eagerly against his jeans at the close proximity of the angel, of having him trapped and at his mercy upon the ground. Castiel moaned Dean's name, body responsive and willing beneath the hunter's and making no attempt to escape, or to resist. Dean murmured in aroused satisfaction, before leaning down to kiss Castiel, all open mouths and wet tongues licking against each other, turning the kiss quickly dirty and hungry.

Sam turned away again, cleared his throat, pushed his hand through his hair in awkward nervousness, glancing back to see Dean's hand slip between his and Castiel's body and cup the angel's dick with eager intent. The moan that Castiel gave then was dirty, needy, eager, an impatient whine mingled with husky purls of need, voicing the angel's eagerness and need to be fucked more efficiently than words could have done. Dean's hips started moving against Castiel's, rutting against him, with long drawn out purls of need working past their gaping mouths, eyes half closed and both blown wide with desire.

"Oh, oh, jeez, Dean, please," Sam moaned, hastily walking away from the rutting couple on the ground, who no longer were paying attention to him at all.

He disappeared into the house, uncertain as to how to react to the sight of his brother all out fucking his boyfriend in front of him. Even though Sam knew that Dean and Castiel slept together, he still didn't need a physical display of their love with his own eyes. Despite the earliness of the hour, he felt he needed another drink, or perhaps seven.

* * *

Outside, Dean had pulled away from Castiel, and was hastily stripping his body free from the confines of his clothes, dick hard and curling towards his abdomen to stand proud and insistent from his body. Castiel watched him, mouth agape, eyes darkened and pupils blown wide as he raked Dean's toned body with his gaze. His tongue lapped out, dick hard against his pants as he watched Dean pile his clothes roughly nearby.

Dean straightened, watched as Castiel struggled to his feet, no longer as feline graceful quick as usual, hampered by the erection pressing insistently against the front of his dark pants. Dean stood back, naked, watching as Castiel stripped hastily for him, clothes laying abandoned at his feet as they stared at one another. Castiel closed the distance between them, cupping Dean's face with both sweaty hands, smiling his mysterious almost there smile when Dean's hands rested upon his slender hips gently.

"Make love to me, Dean," Castiel murmured, quietly, long fingers caressing Dean's face in tickling lines. "Mark me up as yours."

Dean swallowed, seemed unable to form a coherent sentence, before he nodded, turned his gaze to the Impala, as though trying to remember what he wanted. He felt distracted, too turned on by the proximity of his lover, so willing and eager before him.

"The lube's in the glove compartment, beneath the map of Boston," Castiel supplied, eyes intent and head lowered slightly as he stared into Dean's eyes.

Dean nodded silently once more, before hurrying to the Impala, retrieving the lube from the glove compartment, surprised that it was where the angel had said it to be. He returned to Castiel's side, stealing a quick and dirty open mouthed kiss from his lover, tongues wet and probing each other's mouths, showing their intent at fucking.

Dean manoeuvred Castiel back to the Impala, banging his butt against the bodywork, eliciting a surprised yet aroused grunt from his lover's mouth. Dean kissed him again, lingering this time yet still just as dirty, just as sloppy and wet as the first one. Slowly he pulled away, before he turned Castiel to face the Impala and pushed him down upon the bodywork, one hand pressed firmly against the small of his back.

Castiel felt the warm, wet metal of the Impala's hood pressed against his cheek, his chest, imprinting in warm stripes Dean's intent as the hunter felt Dean's hand caressing his ass gently, fingers splayed across his naked ass tenderly. Castiel moaned, settled his legs in a wider stance to invite his lover further in. Dean leant in, pressed a kiss to the small of the angel's back, lips, lingering and tongue laving at salty, sweating skin. Mutual arousal lay thick and heavy between them, punctuated by mirroring moans of need. Castiel cried out, begged, pleaded for Dean to fuck him, and the hunter whimpered, head thrown back, back arched, body shuddering with the need to come, the need to fill the angel and to thrust into him with sweet oblivion.

Castiel closed his eyes, waited for the familiar sweep and press of Dean's finger entering him, cried out when Dean started widening his hole and preparing him for the hunter's dick. Castiel rocked back onto his lover's hand, grunts falling from his parted, plump lips as he fucked himself onto Dean's skilled fingers, doing most of the work for the hunter.

Dean barely moved his hand, just let Castiel stretch himself wide open on the hunter's fingers, muscles in his back rippling with the effort of sustaining a fluid rhythm. Castiel pleaded with him once more, voice an insistent whine and the hunter eased his hand away from his lover's ass, slicking his cock with lube, breath whistling and wheezing in his lust constricted throat as he touched himself.

His hand dropped to Castiel's ass, pinching the flesh and twisting, manipulating it until Castiel cried out, almost came beneath the unexpected onslaught of pinching fingers. When Dean let his hand fall away, bruises were left behind, a reminder of who had been there, who had marked him as his.

Dean felt turned on by the sight of Castiel laid bare, a powerful being so willing to his every desire, a slave to is every whim and offering himself up to be marked. Dean's dick twitched and he almost came, pre cum beading at the tip before he leant in, easing himself into his lover's ass gently, barely restrained grunts falling from pouting lips as he tried not to thrust in too soon.

Finally he was fully sheathed inside his lover, and Castiel was tight and warm against his erection. Dean's mouth hung open, pleasure, rapture, joy unlike he'd ever known before coiling through him and winding him into a tight knot of tension. He started thrusting into Castiel, rocking his lover against the bodywork of the Impala, hips grinding hard against each other as the angel rocked back eagerly into Dean's body whenever the hunter withdrew.

Castiel felt Dean moving inside him, thick shaft a perfect fit inside his tight channel, filling him and making him feel complete. His fingers splayed out across the Impala's hood, eyes staring blindly as he gave himself over wholly to Dean, body responsive to everything Dean gave him and Dean cried out at the feel of it.

His body started jerking more rapidly against Castiel's, hips pounding against his lover's as he thrust harder into him, fingers twisting flesh and bruising it still further. Castiel was furiously pleasuring himself beneath Dean's onslaught, hand whipping over his dick, animalistic whines and grunts falling from his mouth as he struggled to come,. He cried out when he finally found release, thick strands of his spend spurting over his palm and covering the Impala with his spunk in thick ropes.

Dean heard Castiel climax beneath him, heard his own name practically screamed, lust, love, such wanton need apparent in the angel's voice, it pulled Dean's climax unbidden from his body and he spurted thick strands of his spend deep into Castiel's tight channel. He rocked against Castie, hips still stuttering against the angel's, Castiel's name wrung dry and aching from his throat, as the most powerful orgasm he'd ever known threatened to rip his body in two.

Finally, he stopped, his body stilled and his soft member slipped easily from Castiel's ass, and the angel struggled to turn over beneath his trapping weight. He managed it, legs spread wide around Dean's body as their chests pressed together, hearts hammering in erratic bursts over each other, breath mingling and dragging across each other's lips and cheeks as they stared intently into each other's eyes.

Dean stared into Castiel's blue eyes, dark still and shot through with sated arousal, long fingers settled against Dean's ass in a comforting weight. Dean supported himself, one hand on each side of Castiel's body, sweaty palms sticking to the paintwork of the Impala.

They remained silent, breathless, staring at one another, trapped by each other's gazes, a willing slave to one another. A flicker of a smile crossed Castiel's intense stare, breaking Dean's concentration and making him grin in return. Still, neither of them spoke, content in each other's company to remain silent, and too scared of breaking the perfection of their time together by a mistimed word.

Slowly, Dean stood, stepped away to allow Castiel room to stand himself, yet still neither spoke. They remained silent as they dressed, sneaking glances at one another, gazes locking from time to time as their fingers reached for each other's caressing, entangling, wrapped securely about each other when they were finally dressed. Dean drew the angel in close, claimed a heated kiss from Castiel's soft mouth, poured everything he couldn't just say into that kiss.

Castiel smiled against Dean's firm mouth, purred gently at the words - I love you - implied with every kiss, every squeeze of Dean's hand and mirrored the words exactly with each of his own kisses. Finally, they drew away from each other, contentment, happiness infused and sparking between them, and to them, it felt that nothing else mattered but them.

-fini-


End file.
